Christmas Candles
by Blob the Blob
Summary: Four Candles, light one each day until Christmas, one for each couple.  note: These are my prefered couples, no bashings please.  NxT SxS SxI NxH
1. Purple Candle: All I want

If you are Catholic, you'll understand what I refer to by the 'candle count down' also know as a Advent Wreath. Ring a bell? Well, anyways, basically there will be four oneshots linked slightly at the end, combined in this fanfic. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, at all.

* * *

Snow drifted down gently from the darkening sky. The blond girl watched it fall outside the window of the shop she was managing at the moment. The small room was filled with flowers and their scents mixed to form a strong aroma of rose, dairy, and iris. With a sigh, she flipped through the order book in front of her. A couple arrangements, a few pickups of bouquets, nothing exciting, after all, it was only the first week of December. When Christmas drew closer, more orders would pour in a business would boom. The girl knew this from past experience, but also for past experience, she knew that the few weeks at the beginning of the month would be the slowest and the most boring. She heaved a delicate sigh and doodled a few hearts on the corner of the order booklet. 

"Why must there never be any interesting people coming through?" She groaned and jumped off the stool she had been sitting on. She walked over to the radio and flicked it on. Quiet Christmas music mixed with the smell of the flowers, and she slumped back onto the stool and sung along to Mariah Carey.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby"_

While she sung, the flower shop door opened and a person walked in, shaking snow off his jacket and boots. He stopped by the door and listened to her singing.

"Hey, you sing well, Ino." The girl, Ino, spun on her stool and nearly fell off. She flushed red and preoccupied herself by straightening the already organized papers and pens on the counter.

"Aa, y-you, you heard that, Shika?" She stuttered and glanced up at the boy. He had his nonchalant face on, per usual.

"No, I just guessed that you were singing on a whim and said you were good, with and without actually considering that you might not actually have been singing." He said sarcastically as he stretched like a cat.

"Urgh, whatever. Are you here for any particular reason?" Ino growled, feeling irritated. She crumpled a scrap piece of paper in her hand and then chucked it into the garbage bin by her feet.

Shikamaru groaned and pulled a piece of pink paper out of the pocket on his black sports jacket, and flipped it onto Ino's desk.

"Yeah, my mom wants to order some flowers for Christmas, and she wanted her order in early. And as usually, I was beaten into submission." He groaned, pointing to a bruise on the side of his face.

"Uh, ouch. Sorry about that."

"Why?"

"Because it's polite." Ino explained, unfolding the paper gracefully and writing the order down in the order book in a flowing script.

"Since when do you care about being polite to me?" Shikamaru muttered, receiving an icy glare from Ino as a reward. Ino set down her pen with a smart click and grinned widely.

"Yes! The first order of December! In your face Mom, I can so do something other that cutting and beating people up!" She cheered. She noticed Shikamaru had a 'what the hell' face on.

"What 'cha staring at Pineapple? You want me to take over your body and prance through the streets singing Barney songs? I've done it before, I can do it again." She narrowed her eyes and shook her fist at him. To her surprise Shikamaru started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Ino pouted and threw her pen at him. He dodged, as she knew he would.

"You!" He blurted out, grabbing onto one of the display cabinets to keep from falling over. Ino tilted her head to the side and gave him a look that made her resemble a kicked puppy. He stopped shaking and glanced back up at her, promptly breaking into chuckles again.

"I am really not getting what is so funny, so stop laughing or I'll kick you out."

"Your threats don't work on me, Ino. Except maybe the Barney one. I don't think I'll ever live that down."

"Good." Ino stuck her tongue out at him and stuck her thumbs in ears, wiggling her fingers.

"Eh, anyways, I'm staying here for now, because if I go home, my mom will make me do chores until my arms fall off, then I'll have to do them with my legs until I die." Shikamaru grunted, stretching again.

"Do I get any say in you taking over my shop?" Ino huffed angrily.

"Nope, and it's not your store, genius." Shikamaru grinned and paced around to behind the counter and grabbed the extra stool and pushed it into a position beside Ino. He slid onto it and flopped over onto the counter, stealing the order book and using it as a pillow.

"Shika!" Ino exclaimed, trying to grab the book back from under his head. All she got in response was a sleepily muttered curse and a boy whom was now endangering the life of her order forms through strangulation. She sighed, a regular occurrence that that evening it seemed. She poked him, hard, in the ribs. Shikamaru shot up with a cry of protest.

"What the heck was that for you troublesome woman?!" He gasped and clutched his ribs.

"For killing my book!" Ino cried, waving the crumpled book in front of his face. Shikamaru grumbled and moved to sleep again. Ino beat him in the fast movement contest and grabbed his ear. She pulled his head up with a jerk and began to yell in his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MISTER! YOU ARE. NOT. SLEEPING WHEN YOU WANT TO SATY HERE TO ESCAPE FROM YOUR PARENTS! DO SOMETHING YOU PINEAPPLE!" She screeched in his ear, "YOU WANT TO REST? NEXT TIME DON"T WRECK MY… MPPFH??" Ino had been cut off by something pressing down hard over her mouth. She opened her eyes wide and saw a pair of dark eyes and what looked to be the bridge of a nose. Then whatever was pressing against her mouth moved and,

"Thank God, peace and quiet." Came Shikamaru's muffled exclamation against Ino's lips. Ino took a step backwards and found herself tripping over her stool.

_Stupid stool, I knew it would betray me one day. Wait, I'm falling, going to probably break my skull, just got kissed by my childhood friend, and I'm thinking about a stupid STOOL?! _A random conversation with her mind flashed through her mind as she fell backwards in what appeared to be slow motion. She braced herself for the hit.

She hit something, but not what she though she was going to hit. She groggily opened her eyes and found herself kissing Shikamaru, again.

"Ah! Sorry, Shika!" She cried in a high pitched voice as she rolled off him. The lazy boy grinned and propped himself up on his elbows. Ino held out a hand and blushed as her grabbed it. She hauled him to his feet and looked at the floor.

"Hey, Ino, I know a way you can repay me." He smirked, though she couldn't see because, as we know, she was staring at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think you'll like it." He said, and Ino looked up with a confused look on her face. She saw Shikamaru's smirk and tried to take a step backwards, but found herself pinned against the wall. He smiled and leaned down a bit. Ino's mind entered chaos mode when her kissed her.

_He's just a friend… _

**You retard, you've liked him forever!**

_No, I like Sasuke!_

**You are a complete idiot.**

_You are me! My inner! You're insulting yourself!_

**No, I'm insulting my outer self!**

_Darn you._

**You like him.**

_No I… actually… I guess I do._

Shikamaru broke off the kiss, and grinned when he saw Ino's shocked, but not necessarily unhappy face.

"I take it I'm accepted?"

"You idiot! You just stole my first kiss three times!"

"How do you take something for the first time more than once?" He raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "So it's a no then?" He turned around and began to walk away.

"See you at training, Ino-san."

"Ah! No, Shika, wait!" The boy turned his head only to look over his shoulder at Ino. Only she wasn't there. He turned back in surprise and found the blond Nin standing in front of him.

"I never said it was a no." She huffed indignantly before reaching up on her toes and giving him a peck on the lips. Shikamaru grinned like he was on drugs.

"That's a scary face you're making." Ino pointed out, and the boy scowled down at her. He bonked her on the head. Then he tried to kiss her again.

"Hey, no way, I have a job I have to do." Ino teased before picking up her stool and placing it back upright. She sat down and began to sort the papers that had been messed up by the sleeping episode.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sat down beside her and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I'm sleeping then, Ino-Chan."

"Lazy butt." She giggled and straightened the papers.

* * *

Preview: 

He opened the door apprehensively, gazing into the flower shop expectantly. He was there for flowers…

* * *

It seems that I liked writing kisses in this oneshot... uh... quess the next couple. I didn't give many hints this time... sorry. I'll do better in the future.

Out, Kugi-chan

* * *


	2. Purple Candle: Ponisettia love

**Hello, and welcome to the next in the Naruto Christmas one-shot's series! Today we have the second chapter, and story filled with suspense and normality! (Not.) I make an awesome talk-show host, don't I kids?**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, especially my 'sister' Wicked Little Angel! Go read her stories after mine.**

**Oh, incase you didn't realize in the first part, they are around 16 or 17, sorry if anyone was confused!**

**Anyways, on to the disclaimer! (Pulls a tied up Neji out from a closet and points a gun to his head.)**

**Read the disclaimer now or your hair dies.**

**Neji: Uh, okay!**

**Isn't he great, kids, and now you can purchase your very own Neji-kins for only 204000000 dollars and ninety nine cents!**

**Neji: What the hell?**

**Anyways, I do not own Naruto and/or the characters and Kishimoto would have to sue me for copyright infringement if I didn't say this was fan fiction and tied to sell if for profit. You have no idea how much I love spell check right now.**

**Neji: Wasn't that my job? Oh well, whatever. (hops back into closet.)**

**Haha, time to be evil! (Opens closet and throws Tenten in.)**

**Tenten and Neji: What the heck? **

**Tenten: OH MY GOD! **

**Any who, on with the story, read and review!**

The blonde boy pushed the door open uncertainly, his normally brash demeanor gone and replaced by an unconfident grin. A small brown haired pre-teen ran past and nearly tripped on his scarf upon the site of the boy. Oh yes, seeing an uncertain Naruto standing in the doorway of a flower shop, of all places, was enough to make anyone fall over in surprise. Naruto ran his fingers through his wind blown hair and considered dashing back out into the street

"Naruto-san! What are you doing here? We don't serve ramen you know!" Well, it was too late for his back-up plan now, as the loud mouthed Ino had spotted him and was now bustling over towards him. The blonde boy grinned at her as she shut the door and began to scold him for letting out the heat. As she scolded him, he glanced around the colorful room filled with flowers, and then he spotted a tuft of black hair poking up among the poinsettias. Naruto stood on tiptoe and stretched his neck to peer over them.

"Ino, why is Shikamaru hugging a book?"

"Aa?" Ino looked up from the flowers she had been straightening because the 'wind' had messed them up, "What? Argh, not my order forms again! Nara, you are SO dead!" She cried and dashed behind the counter. She grabbed her boyfriend and began to shake him hard, trying to wake him up.

"Oi! Troublesome girl, don't give me whiplash!" Shikamaru whined, whist Naruto stared at the couple with wide eyes. _I never, ever, ever want to date a monster like her, _He mentally swore to himself.

"Shikamaru, you are insane to date a girl like her." Before he thought deeply about it, the words slipped out his mouth, and in and instant, he realized what he had said and he covered his mouth with a loud clapping noise as skin hit skin.

"What'd you say, Uzumaki?" The angry woman before him cracked her knuckles ominously. The boy in black and orange cringed and huddled against the floor.

"Troublesome, I better save you. You owe me now, Naruto." Shikamaru grumbled and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist, efficiently pulling her away from the scared boy shaking on the floor. "You can't go around killing your customers." The Nara continued in his bored drawl.

"Oh really? Watch me." Ino replied, trying to wiggle away from her captor.

"No, you can't, Ino-baka, now serve him, I think he wants to purchase a flower or something. Amazing."

"Sorry, it's just, Naruto-san in a flower shop? You don't seem the romantic type to me." Ino grumbled as she strode awkwardly over to a display case, nearly tripping a few times because Shikamaru still hadn't let go of her waist. Naruto felt that he should explain.

"Uhm, well, you see, the Teme told me I should get this girl a Christmas present because she gave me one last year, and I didn't know what to get so Sakura-chan told me get her a Poinsettia because they are the Christmas flower and all…"

"You're rambling, shut up." Ino grunted and wiggled out of Shikamaru's embrace. The black haired boy sighed in defeat and made his way back to his stool behind the counter. Ino took a red poinsettia and shoved in into Naruto arms, mumbling something about on the house, before steering him roughly to the door and pushing him out into the snow.

As Naruto walked though the streets he pondered what Shikamaru could possibly see in a girl like her as he passed Team Gai selling Christmas trees to passersby's. Tenten waved cheerily as she shoved a Santa Hat on Neji's head, Naruto waved back, a grin gracing his features. Deciding he wanted to get ramen because his stomach was grumbling, Naruto rushed on through the ankle deep snow towards the training ground where he predicted she would be.

He rushed around a tree and crashed into her. He fell backwards and landed on his bottom, but he managed to keep from the dropping the potted plant.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! I-I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized profusely and offered her hand to help the Kyuubi container up to his feet. Naruto grinned widely and grabbed the girls hand and let her pull him to his feet.

"No worries, Hinata-chan! I was looking for you anyways." He smiled and laughed, dusting snow off his rump.

"Aa? Why?" She sounded mildly surprised and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I wanted to give you something!" Naruto chirped cheerfully.

"R-really?" Hinata smiled slightly, trying not to faint.

"Yep! Here you go! Merry Christmas!" The boy said, handing over the potted poinsettia. Hinata took it with hands that were flushed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" She giggled and hugged the potted plant, "I'll treasure it!" Naruto grinned and patted Hinata on the top of her head, suddenly noticing that she was at least a head and a half shorter than him.

"Think of it as a return gift, as a thanks for last year." Hinata's grin widened.

"You remembered!" She laughed, spinning in a small circle.

"Don't go acting as if it's such a big thing. I had to asked Teme what to do and Sakura what to get you." He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets in a very Shikamaru-like fashion when Hinata giggled.

"You're always so honest with everybody," The dainty Hyuuga commented, "I wish I could be as honest as you." She whispered the last sentence under her breath.

"What was that last bit? I didn't quite catch that." Naruto bent down so that his face was level with the shorter girl's.

"I said, I wish I could be more honest like you."

"But you are being honest right now!" Hinata smiled weakly.

"No, if I was being completely honest, I-I'd h-have too, uhm, I'd have to d-do this!" Hinata ended her sentence by giving him a peck on the cheek. Both nin's turned bright red and Naruto straightened up so fast you could almost hear his back crack. The blonde boy brushed his fingertips over the place where Hinata's lips had touched his face, his mouth hanging wide open. Then he grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Love ya too." Hinata's smile could have out shined the sun. Then Naruto ruined the moment by dragging Hinata off to get ramen.

Halfway across Konoha, Neji dropped a tree on Lee's foot.

"What the hell, Neji?!"

"Hinata violation senses tingling…"

"Hey, Hey!" Tenten ran up to the two boys, take out bags handing from her hands, "Guess what I just saw!"

"What?"

"Hinata's making out with Naruto at the ramen stand! Neji? Eh? Where are you going, get back here now!"

* * *

Vote on the Preview you want the next story to be, or I could just write both... whatever. Vote anyways.

Preview no. 1:

"This is Gay."

"Oh, like you?"

"No."

Preview no. 2:

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Mission, ytou don't want to fail do you?"

"Hn."

"Good, now put on the hat."

My mom's getting mad, ja ne!


	3. Pink Candle: Invisible Gift

**Hey, welcome to the third installment of Christmas Candles. I kind of have to say I'm a little sad, because only ONE person reviewed this time!**

**By the way, thank you Pisceanchic101 (I hope I got that right.) your vote was the only one, as it appears, so I'll be writing your choice first! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Reviews are my happy crack.**

**If anyone knows any good songs to listen too while writing, I'm looking for more. I need any inspiration I can get for my story Crossed Wires… writers block.**

**I don't actually have much to say right now, so enjoy!**

**R&R.**

The girl sprinted through the streets, skirt flapping around her legs and her beige jacket flaring out behind her. Heads of the townspeople turned as she dashed past, cursing her friends loudly for 'stealing her decent clothes'. A boy wolf-whistled and ended up being pinned to the wooden post advertising the store he had just come out of by a kunai. After that, the people loitering on the market street ignored the angered nin. Untied brown whipped around the corner and she skidded a little on the snow, almost pulled over by the messenger bag hanging from her shoulder. She righted herself and dashed headlong down the alley, vaulted over the seven foot high chain link fence at the end, and landed on the rubber soles of her boots in a crouch. Straightening up, the girl rounded another two corners before reaching her destination. A large lot stood before her, filled with bustling stands selling their wares to Christmas shoppers. Her eyes drifted around until she spotted a group of trees with three males loitering in front of them. She hurried over, dusting off the knees of her striped socks.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" The brown haired girl addressed the three boys, her ninja headband hanging loosely around her neck. They instantly turned to her, and two jaws hit the ground and the third just stared.

"T-Tenten? Why are you dressed in such unusual, but still youthful, clothes?" Exclaimed the oldest of the group, rubbing his bowl cut ruefully.

"Eh, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stole my clothes… and left this behind. They even took my hair bands!" The indignant girl huffed and gestured to her unbound hair. Two of the men, the first to speak and his smaller clone saluted.

"Yosh! You are very youthful, our beautiful flower!" They cheered, and then an old lady came up and asked to purchase a tree, so they left Tenten with the third boy.

"Ah, okay then, Thanks, Gai-sensei, Lee… I think" Tenten muttered, then, feeling unnerved by the white stare that was resting upon her, glared at the long-haired boy.

"Hello, Tenten." He said with no emotion. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was sitting on a wooden bench.

"Hello, Neji." Tenten snapped back. Feeling self-conscious and annoyed, she dropped her bag on the bench and opened it up. Out of it she pulled a red Santa hat. Then, with a slightly twisted grin, she turned and smiled at Neji. The girl waved the hat under his nose.

"No."

"Yes! It says you have to in the mission description!"

"Than you do it."

"Nu uh, it says you have to do it, Neji, my job is just to make sure you guys don't burn something down or damage the trees or something stupid."

"Hn." _No._

"You want to fail this mission? Shame, Hyuuga Neji's perfect record being broken by a failed D rank mission." Tenten whipped out a pen to write something in the folder she had pulled out of the bag along with the hat and was about to jot something down, but Neji's hand darted out and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh goodie, so you'll put the hat on then? Good boy. In the bag there's candy canes. You can give them out to the little kids who buy trees." She jammed the Santa hat on Neji's head as she spoke, waved to Naruto as he walked past holding on to Hinata's waist.

_Oh, the lovebirds AGAIN. I don't think I should tell Neji, he'd probably try and kill them._

She was brought back to reality when Neji started to twitch. He was holding a basket of candy canes and had the Santa hat stuck on his head at the jaunty angle. Tenten pulled out her camera phone and took a photo before he could respond.

"Kya! I can sell these pictures to your fan girls!" Neji lunged for her, but she jumped back and he ended up landing face-first in the snow. She snapped another picture.

"HN." _What the heck are you doing you insane woman!_

"Shut-up Neji-kins. Get to your job." She was answered by another angry hn as Neji stalked off. She watched him frighten little children for about an hour before he stalked back again.

"You suck." He pouted. Tenten blinked. Did the Hyuuga prodigy just… POUT? She gapped open mouth at the sulking boy on the bench beside her. When she didn't respond, he glared at her.

"Are you… pouting?" Tenten managed to choke out, and Neji, in response, whacked her over the head before turning away again. She rubbed her head ruefully, glaring at his turned back.

"Hn."

"Whatever. Time for plan B." Tenten muttered, and she grabbed her bag and dragged it onto her lap. She rummaged through the various contents determinedly.

"What did you say?"

"Whoa! A four word sentence! It's the apocalypse!" Replied Tenten distractedly, as she had somehow managed to get her hand caught in an empty glass bottle. After determinedly twisting her hand out of the restricting container, and after a few more minutes of searching, she found the small box she had been looking for, and pulled it out with a triumphant cry.

"What are you so dang happy about?" Grunted Neji. Tenten poked his back and told him to turn around if he wanted to find out. He reluctantly turned and Tenten held out the wrapped package. Her glanced at her, noting that Tenten's face had gone uncharacteristically red. He expressed this observation with a 'What the heck?'.

"Just take it!" Tenten grumbled and shoved the package towards him. He took it carefully and delicately pulled the paper off. He was obviously one of those people who unwrapped things without ripping the paper at all. He placed the discarded paper on the bench and opened the box. It was…

"Empty?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. Tenten shook her head.

"It's not something you can put in a box." She whispered, looking at her boot clad toes.

"You know I don't like riddles. What is this?" Neji dead-panned, gesturing at the sit empty box.

"It's um..."

"Just tell me!" He interrupted crossly. Tenten glanced up at his face, and he noticed that her face was slightly flushed. He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"It's a …"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that last bit." Neji said and leaned forwards. All of a sudden, Tenten's head had moved forwards and her cheek was resting against his. She blinked, a butterfly's kiss against his cheek. Then she pulled away, face tomato red, and Neji's face suddenly felt rather cold. He stared at her incredulously, realizing that she had just been intimate with the 'human ice cube' as she called him. His bandaged hand slowly rose to cup his cheek.

"Wha…?" He choked, a light flush to his face now as well.

"Sorry!" Tenten cried and jumped up, face still red, and tried to make her getaway. Key word here, tried. She didn't succeed, because a pale hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She landed with an oof and looked up, finding herself sitting in Neji's lap staring at her face.

"Thanks, Tenten. You're just what I wanted." Neji smirked at Tenten's gaping mouth. "You shouldn't keep your mouth hanging so wide open." He added, then pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.

Than Lee and Gai popped back into the picture and began raving on about youth and love.

"Oh yeah, Neji, you'll never guess what I saw on the way here." Tenten said, trying to ignore Lee and Gai ravings about Neji stealing their youthful flower and whatnot.

"Hn?"

"I say Naruto making out with Hinata at the ramen stand earlier." The boy she was sitting on stiffened.

"I'll kill him." He said coldly, but when he tried to get up he found that Tenten had glued him to the bench.

"Hey! I had to give the poor girl a chance!" Tenten protested as the Hyuuga glared at her, "Besides. I'm immune to the Death Glare." He grunted, but nevertheless relaxed a bit and hugged her.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Yo, Hyuuga, are you too busy making out with your girlfriend to serve us?" Came a cold voice. Neji peered over Tenten's shoulder and grunted.

"Yes."

**Hm, righto then, this be the end of the third candle. The last, what, twenty words (give or take) are basically a lead in to the fourth candle, which I will try to write this week. If not, I'll have to do the ending AND the fourth candle in two days… and I really don't want to do that. I apologize if this story was a little hard to understand… I rewrote a bit and I'm so tired… I just wanted to finish it…**

**Please review… I'll give you… candy canes?**


	4. Purple Candle: Sadist in Disguse

**Mm, anThe second last chapter is here! This is your cue to dance and cheer. Do it. Alright, two review this time… actually, one, because Wicked-chan doesn't count because I force her to review. LOL.**

**ChristinaAngel guessed that Sasuke was the voice at the end of the last chapter, and she is correct. Good job! She also pointed out that Neji doesn't have bandages on his hand in Shippuden. Um, I meant it to be in Shippuden. Pretend he hurt his hand or something. Sorry for the confusion! **

**Now then, on with the story!**

"Yo, Hyuuga, you too busy making out with your girlfriend to serve us?" Came a cold voice. Neji peered over Tenten's shoulder. He frowned at the boy standing there.

"Yes." Neji said, and the staring contest between the two boys began.

"Uh, Ohayo, Tenten-chan!" The pink haired girl beside the first boy piped up, addressing her sempai. "Please excuse Sasuke-kun; he's mad because Kakashi-sensei made him help me decorate my house. He's such a baby." Tenten laughed in reply, whilst Sasuke, upon hearing the question, glared at the girl.

"Why'd Kakashi-sensei do that?" Tenten asked.

"He said it would be better than have him sit in the Uchiha manor being emo."

"Shut up, Sakura, I'm not emo."

"Sure you aren't." Replied Sakura sarcastically, "Anyways, could you please help us, Tenten-chan? I don't want to deal with Lee-san…" Sakura twitched slightly.

"Ah, sure. I understand." Tenten grinned good humouredly, then got off Neji's lap and pulled the younger girl over to the trees leaning against a fence. The two males were left alone by the bench in the snow.

"So, Uchiha, you on a date or something?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. The black haired boy grunted and sat down next to his rival/friend.

"No. Kakashi-sensei forced me into it." Sasuke answered slowly.

"And you're not enjoying it?" Neji was answered by a cold glare, "Oh, so you are then?" Sasuke opened his mouth to snap back, but he was beaten by Sakura and Tenten returning.

"Sasuke-kun! I found the perfect tree!" Cheered Sakura, handing over a few folded bills to Tenten, then dragged Sasuke over to a tree.

"And how are you going to get _that _back to your house?" Sasuke emphasized the word that.

"You're going to carry it for me!" Sakura grinned happily, and Sasuke stared at her, oblivious to Neji's chuckle and Tenten's laughter.

**…[ \/ …**

Sasuke lay on Sakura's couch, which was surprisingly a dark green. He had been expecting pink. Currently, the girl who occupied his though, not THAT way, bakas, was looping colourful lights around the tree.

"Please tell me, why is this fun again?" Sasuke asked in annoyance as she began to hum along to the radio she had blasting. She turned around, and he noticed her eye was twitching slightly. What had happened to the fan girl from years ago?

"It's fun if you aren't sitting on your butt watching someone else try to have fun." She grumbled, and then was distracted as another song came onto the radio. "Oh… this song…" She mumbled, dropping the light so she could twirl into the middle of the room.

"_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special"_

Sasuke's eye twitched involuntarily. For some reason he had a sense of déjà vu. Huh. Like there had been a situation like this in the song.

**Wow… you ARE an idiot.**

_Who the heck are you?_

**You're inner, retard.**

_My inner retard?_

**No. You are the retard, I am your inner.**

_Hn, so you're a retard to?_

**You know what? Shut it.**

_Hn._

Sakura was twirling around on the carpet, arms spread wide and the skirt she wore twirling out. Sasuke Hn'ed again.__

"Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(whispered) Merry Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
and meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again"

Sakura seemed to sigh and she stopped twirling, though the song played on. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as she paced back to the tree and picked up the lights.

"What the heck was that?" He asked rudely, receiving a glare for his question.

"Nothing." Sakura's answer was just as abrupt and rude. He glared at her and she glared back. After a few minutes of glaring at each other, Sakura huffed and continued to wrap lights around the tree. Sasuke continued to frown at her back.

When the lights were completely finished, Sakura rummaged through the boxes on the floor until she pulled out a sparkly angel.

"Isn't it pretty?" She cooed, pushing it in the reclining boy's arms. He glared down at the angel as if it had wronged him in some unknown manner. When he looked up, Sakura had left the room. He considered breaking the angel, but that would probably end with him flying through a wall. And so he waited.

Sakura huffed back into the room with a bar stool after a few minutes of slightly impatient waiting. She set it down beside the tree, took the angel form Sasuke, and climbed up on the stool. She stood on the tips of her toes to try and reach the top of the tree, and she wobbled ominously.

"Ah!" She gasped as hands grabbed her waist, steadying her. She quickly topped the tree with the angel, then she felt herself really slip, and she fell, straight into Sasuke.

"Umph!" Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself on top of Sasuke.

"Uh… sorry!" She gasped, leaping off him. He responded with a hn and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I want payment."

"Uh… what?"

"Payment. I just saved your life."

"No you didn't… wait. Fine."

_Huh? Why is she agree… _MPHF!

She was kissing him. The untouchable. The sadist fact (In his mind) was that he liked it and was kissing her back.

She broke away and grinned.

"Debt paid, now come on, we have to decorate before everyone else gets here!"

**Uh… yeah… I just wanted to end it… sorry if it's bad. I needed to get it done so that I can wrap it all up before Christmas. Stay tuned for the last Chapter!**


	5. Merry Christmas: The End

**Note: This is really really bad… sorry… **

The rookie nine and their older counterparts sat in a circle in Sakura's attic. An old lantern cast their faces into shadowed relief. Down below Sakura's parents were entertaining the older jonin and chunin. Ino was the first to break the awkward silence that bogged down the attic.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" She asked the group, boredom evident in her voice. Sakura responded in the positive, as did Naruto, Kiba, and surprisingly Choji. Sasuke, Neji and Shino merely shrugged, and Shikamaru grumbled something unintelligible.

"I think we should have rules." Tenten said, well aware of the horrible dares Ino could give people. Ino deflated and grunted assented, though grudgingly.

"All right, nothing that takes longer than ten minutes. No killing people, permanently damaging them, or mentally scaring them. We all get one chicken, and no specifying a kiss on the lips… with words." She smirked at the last sentence, and a few of the boys flinched, including Neji, which surprised mostly everyone excluding Sasuke and Sakura. And so, the gathered teens began their game of doom.

**(o0o0oMerryChristmaso0o0o)**

"Okay Shikamaru, truth or dare." Smirked Ino. Shikamaru groaned and muttered about her being a troublesome woman.

"Troublesome… dare?"

"I dare you to kiss me." The group reacted in shock, glancing form Ino to Shikamaru.

**(o0o0oMerryChristmaso0o0o)**

"Sakura. Truth or dare?" Shikamaru mumbled from over Ino's head.

"Eh, truth?" She questioned. Shikamaru shrugged and wracked his mind for a good question.

"Have you ever kissed Sasuke?" Sasuke must have sprained his neck, he turned so fast. Sakura turned as red as Hinata confronted with Itcha Itcha Paradise.

"Uh… eh… that is to say.. err.. yeah…" The teens broke out laughing, and then Tenten insisted that they proved it. She found herself under the onslaught of a raged Sasuke and Sakura.

**(o0o0oMerryChristmaso0o0o)**

"Hey Hinata! Let's ditch this party and get ramen!"

"Ah, that wouldn't be nice to our friends!" Hinata protested, but then Shino shoved her mouth first into Naruto. Needless to say, there wasn't protest after that, and so they went to get ramen for everyone.

**(o0o0oMerryChristmaso0o0o)**

"Sasuke, truth!"

"Don't I get to choose?"

"No."

"Tch."

"Alright, what is the funniest thing that you've seen in the last week?"

"Hyuuga making out with Tenten."

"HINATA?"

"No, dobe, the male one."

"Is that true?" Naruto turned to look at Neji and Tenten.

He got all the proof he needed when he saw Neji with a pink tint to his cheeks and Tenten with her face hidden in her knees.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
